tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Trailer stability
The initial motion may be caused by aerodynamic forces, such as from a cross wind or a passing vehicle. One common criterion for stability is the location with respect to the wheels, which can usually be detected by tongue weight. Another parameter which is less commonly a factor is the trailer . Even if the center of mass is forward of the wheels, a trailer with a long load, and thus large moment of inertia, may be unstable. Trailer stability is reduced at higher speeds. In California it is illegal to tow a vehicle faster than 55 mph. Some vehicles are equipped with a that may be able to compensate for improper loading. Trailer Stability Assist Trailer Stability Assist (TSA), also known as Electronic Trailer Sway Control, is designed to control individual wheel slip to correct potential trailer swing before there is an accident. Although similar to (ESC), TSA is programmed differently and is designed to detect in the tow-vehicle and take specific corrective actions to eliminate trailer sway. Most ESC systems are not designed to detect such movement nor take the correct actions to control both trailer and tow-vehicle; so While towing heavy trailers, such as , an unwanted wallow of the whole assembly may occur. Without the help of electronics, regaining stability requires focused attention by the driver. Fifth-wheel coupling }} The fifth-wheel coupling provides the link between a and the towing , , or . The coupling consists of a , a vertical steel pin protruding from the bottom of the front of the semi-trailer, and a -shaped coupling device called a fifth wheel on the rear of the towing vehicle. As the connected truck turns, the downward-facing surface of the semi-trailer (with the kingpin at the center) rotates against the upward-facing surface of the fixed fifth wheel, which does not rotate. To reduce friction, grease is applied to the surface of the fifth wheel. The configuration is sometimes called a turn-table in and , especially if it is a rotating type. The advantage of this type of coupling is towing stability. Some s also use a fifth-wheel configuration, with the installed in the bed of a as a towing vehicle; "fifth wheel" is therefore sometimes used as a synonym for such campers. instead of a hitch at the back of a vehicle.}} The special hitch used for is a smaller version of the one used on and can be connected by simply driving the tow vehicle under the trailer. Fifth wheel trailers are popular with full-time recreational vehicle enthusiasts, who often live in them for several months in one place, using their pickup truck tow vehicle for local errands. Since part of a fifth wheel sits over the bed of the pickup, it also reduces the overall length of the vehicle/trailer package while allowing the same room as a comparable length travel trailer. Additionally, the hitch's location in the pickup's bed reduces the risk of and allows for more maneuverability when backing. Because of the greater room available on the roads in North America, these vehicles are more popular in the United States and Canada than in Europe or other parts of the world. is an option to fifth-wheel.}} The downside is that the hitch takes up room in the cargo bed regardless of whether the trailer is hitched or not. The hitch can be unbolted from the bed but this takes a lot more time and effort than the unhitch operation. Video References Category:Safety